Background Survivors (Fear)
community, as seen throughout season two.]] community.]] The following are a list of Background Survivors from AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Sometimes classified as "redshirts"Redshirt is a slang term for a minor stock character of an adventure drama who dies violently soon after being introduced in order to dramatize the dangerous situation experienced by the main characters. The term originated with fans of the science fiction television series Star Trek, from the red shirts worn by Starfleet security officers and engineers, who frequently meet their demise during the episodes. Redshirt, Wikipedia., these characters appear in the background during episodes while the main survivors are engaged in the story. These survivors usually have no part in the main storyline and perform normal, everyday, non-crucial actions. Background survivors are usually left unnamed, have no speaking roles, and are uncredited. They are ideal for being used as redshirts, characters used to "dramatise the dangerous situation experienced by the main characters", such as the zombie attack on the compound in Season 1 Episode 6 "The Good Man" or the border attack on La Colonia citizens in Season 2 Episode "North". With the introduction of several towns and communities, extras are utilized as background survivors to show a large population at these settlements, including El Sereno, La Colonia and the Rosarito Beach Hotel. El Sereno, California For credited background survivors, see this list. Season one gladys cruz.png|Gladys Cruz ("Pilot") Season one mr cruz.png|Mr. Cruz ("Pilot") little girls.png|Little Girls ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one neighbor (2).png|Neighbor ("The Dog") Season one girl with doll.png|Girl with Doll ("The Dog") Neighbor4 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor5 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor6 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor7 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor8 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 9 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 10 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 11 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 12 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 13 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 14 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 15 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 16 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 17 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor 18 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor14 (Not Fade Away).png|Neighbor ("Not Fade Away") Neighbor1 (The Dog).png|Neighbor (The Dog) Neighbor2 (The Dog).png|Neighbor (The Dog) Neighbor3 (The Dog).png|Neighbor (The Dog) Neighbor4 (The Dog).png|Neighbor (The Dog) Neighbor5 (The Dog).png|Neighbor (The Dog) Neighbor6 (The Dog).png|Neighbor (The Dog) Neighbor7 (The Dog).png|Neighbor (The Dog) ;Speaking Roles *"I don't know." - said by Mr Cruz to his wife Joanna. Los Angeles, California For credited background survivors, see this list. Season one church druggie.png|Casey Larios as Church Junkie ("Pilot") Season one druggie.png|Shaquille Carter as Druggie ("Pilot") Accident person 1.png|Prince Shah as Good Samaritan ("Pilot") Accident person 2.png| Civilian ("Pilot") Accident person 3.png| Civilian ("Pilot") Accident person 4.png| Civilian ("Pilot") Accident person 5.png| Civilian ("Pilot") Accident person 6.png| Civilian ("Pilot") Accident person 7.png| Civilian ("Pilot") Accident person 8.png| Civilian ("Pilot") Accident person 9.png| Civilian ("Pilot") Season one zombie motorist.png| Undead Civilian ("Pilot") homeless guy at park.png|Man at Park ("Pilot") LA traffic 1.png| Civilian ("Pilot") Venice Beach extra (Pilot).png|Civilian ("Pilot") bus extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") bus extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") bus extra 3 -2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| Civilian See also image ("So Close, Yet So Far") bus extra 4 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") bus extra 5 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") Skater 1 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Skater ("So Close, Yet So Far") Skater 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Skater ("So Close, Yet So Far") Skater 3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Skater ("So Close, Yet So Far") extra walking (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 1.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 2.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 3.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 4.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian See also image ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra4 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian See also image ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 7.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra1 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian See also image ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 8.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 10.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 11.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 12.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 13.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 14.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 15.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 16.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 17.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 18.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 19.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots 20.png|Civilian ("So Close, Yet So Far") riots extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Rioter ("So Close, Yet So Far") Riots extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Rioter ("So Close, Yet So Far") Riots extra 3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Rioter ("So Close, Yet So Far") Riots extra 4 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Rioter ("So Close, Yet So Far") CDC employee 1 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|CDC Employee ("So Close, Yet So Far") CDC employee 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|CDC Employee ("So Close, Yet So Far") CDC employee 3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|CDC Employee ("So Close, Yet So Far") Salazar's Cuts client.png|Salazar's Cuts Client ("So Close, Yet So Far") Extra5 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Rioter ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one homeless man.png|Daryl as Deceased Homeless Man ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one emt.png|Everton Miller as Paramedic ("So Close, Yet So Far") Protestor 1x02.jpg|Rioter ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one zombie rioter.png|Aaron Harrison as Undead Rioter ("The Dog") Season one fleeing woman.png|Civilian ("The Dog") riots extra (the dog).png|Rioter ("The Dog") riots extra 2 (the dog).png|Rioter ("The Dog") riots extra 3 (the dog).png|Rioter ("The Dog") riots extra 4 (the dog).png|Rioter ("The Dog") riots extra 5 (the dog).png|Rioter ("The Dog") riots (cam).png|Rioters ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one zombie doctor.png|Undead Doctor ("The Dog") Season one zombie patient.png|Undead Patient ("The Dog") Corpse1 (Not Fade Away).png|Corpse ("Not Fade Away") Corpse2 (Not Fade Away).png|Corpse ("Not Fade Away") Corpse3 (Not Fade Away).png|Corpse ("Not Fade Away") LosAngeles1.png|Civilian ("Pillar of Salt") LosAngeles2.png|Civilian ("Pillar of Salt") Waitress (Pillar of Salt).png|Waitress ("Pillar of Salt") ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors did not have credited speaking lines, some of their voices can be heard in the episodes "Pilot", "So Close, Yet So Far" and "The Dog". *"Call 911. Someone call 911." - said by an unknown man after the accident. *"Yo, yo, man. You okay?" - said by a man to Nicholas "Nick" Clark. *"He just walked right into it. Somebody was hit by a car. He needs an ambulance. I don't know. He just ran into... He just ran out." – said by a woman talking on her cell phone. *"Really?" - said by a boy in the bus to Chris. *"Come on, let's move it!" - said by an unknown man on bus. *"What's going on?" - - said by an unknown man on bus. *"T.J., let's go, go. Check it out." - said by an unknown man before the riots. *"Yeah, another homeless." - said by an unknown woman before the riots. *"You know this ain't right." - said by an unknown man before the riots. *"Hell, no! We won't go!" - said by several extras before the riots. *"Get out! Get out!" - said by an unknown man before the riots. *"Kick this wall down!" - said by an unknown man during the riots. *"Man, what's going on out here?" - said by Salazar's Cuts client. *"There's been a massive spike in the officer-related shootings in the last 48 hours." - said by a man on radio."So Close, Yet So Far" *"And people act like this doesn't change everything. It does. This is a catastrophe of biblical proportions. We are losing the best pocket passer in the league!" - said by another man on radio. *"LA County health officials recommend Angelinos stay inside. If you don't need to travel, don't. If you must leave your house, take precautions. Local neighborhood watch programs are being established in many neighborhoods throughout the city..." - said by woman on radio. *"Break it up!" - said by an unseen man during riots."The Dog" *"Whoo! Yeah!" - said by an unseen man during riots. *"Yo, pull me up, man!" - said by a man during riots. *"I got you, boy." - said by a man during riots. *"Hey, where you goin'? Get 'em! Get 'em!" - said by a man after Travis scapes from riots. *"Come at me! We ain't done nothin'!". - said by a man to cops. *"Governors in 11 states have declared a state of emergency and requested the assistance of the national guard to quell riots and protests..." - said by a man on radio when Travis escapes from riots. Paul R. Williams High School In season 1 episode "Pilot" , there are numerous students and some staff members at Paul R. Williams High School. For credited background survivors, see this list. Students Season one brandon.png|Brandon ("Pilot") Season one dominic fratto.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one bill.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one dante.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student (katie huffman).png|Katie Huffman as Student See also image ("Pilot") Season one student 2.png|Tierney Dale as Cheer Captain ("Pilot") Season one student 3.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 4.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 5.png|Tiffany Martinez as Student ("Pilot") Season one student 6.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 7.png|Student See also image ("Pilot") Season one student 8.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 9.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 10.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 11.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 13.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 14.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 15.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 16.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 17.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 18.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 19.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 20.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 21-2.png|Student See also image ("Pilot") Season one student 22.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 23.png|Student ("Pilot") Season one student 24.png|Student ("Pilot") Staff Season one drama teacher.jpg|Evan Sloan Weinstein as Rocky Knath ("Pilot") Season one teacher (1).png|Teacher ("Pilot") Season one teacher (2).png|Billy Collins as High School Coach ("Pilot") Season one teacher (3).png|Teacher ("Pilot") Season one stacy.png|Teacher ("Pilot") Season one teacher (5).png|Teacher ("Pilot") Season one teacher (4).png|Teacher ("Pilot") Season one teacher (6).png|Dominique Rodriguez as Teacher ("Pilot") ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors did not have credited speaking lines, some of their voices can be heard in the episode "Pilot". *"Hold up right there. Hold up." - said by a staff member to Tobias. *"Spread it out!" - said by a soccer player during soccer match. *"Bill! Bill! Defense!" - said by coach during soccer match. *"To listen." - said by a student during Travis' class. *"Next, divide both sides by two..." - said by a teacher, heard over Art's intercom. Temple Community Hospital A number of doctors, nurses, patients and visitors appears at Temple Community Hospital in episode "Pilot". For credited background survivors, see this list. Staff ICU girl.png|Doctor ("Pilot") ICU guard.png|Guard ("Pilot") ICU doors doctor.png|Doctor ("Pilot") ICU nurse.png|Nurse ("Pilot") ICU nurse (3).png|Nurse ("Pilot") ICU nurse (5).png|Nurse ("Pilot") ICU nurse boy 1.png|Nurse ("Pilot") ICU nurse boy 3.png|Nurse ("Pilot") ICU nurse (4).png|Nurse ("Pilot") Medics (Pilot).png|Nurses ("Pilot") Patients and Visitors ICU girl (2).png|Patient ("Pilot") wheelchair lady and nurse.png|Patient & Nurse ("Pilot") Patient (Pilot).png|Patient ("Pilot") waiting room lady 2.png|''See also image'' Visitor ("Pilot") waiting room boy.png|Visitor ("Pilot") waiting room boy (2).png|Visitor ("Pilot") ICU doors lady.png|Visitor ("Pilot") waiting room old man.png|Visitor ("Pilot") ICU doors lady 2.png|Visitor ("Pilot") ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors did not have credited speaking lines, some of their voices can be heard in the episode "Pilot". *"Paging Dr. Cook. Paging Dr. Cook, please." - said by a Woman on P.A. system. Los Angeles Police Department Numerous members of the Los Angeles Police Department appear in different episodes throughout season 1. For credited background survivors, see this list. Season one officer richards.png|Thomas Haley as Officer Richards ("Pilot") Season one officer finley.png|Benjamin Waters as Officer Finley ("Pilot") Season one lapd uni (2).png|Officer ("Pilot") Season one officer gonzales.png|Gonzales ("So Close, Yet So Far") lapd extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Officer ("So Close, Yet So Far") lapd extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Officer ("So Close, Yet So Far") lapd girl extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Officer ("So Close, Yet So Far") lapd girl extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Officer ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one lapd uni (4).png|Officer ("So Close, Yet So Far") Police (riots).png|Riot Squad ("So Close, Yet So Far") Season one lapd uni (7).png|Officer ("The Dog") Season one lapd uni (8).png|Officer ("The Dog") Season one lapd uni (5).png|Officer ("The Dog") Season one lapd uni (6).png|Officer ("The Dog") lapd uni 1 (the dog).png|Officer ("The Dog") ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors did not have credited speaking lines, some of their voices can be heard in the episodes "Pilot", So Close, Yet So Far" and "The Dog" *"For your own safety, please remain in your vehicles." - Officer on megaphone"Pilot" *"Please remain in your vehicles at all times." - Officer on megaphone *"Stop. Right now. On the ground! On the ground! Stop!" - said by Gonzales to Bethany ("ND Woman"). *"By order of the LAPD, you must clear the streets now." - Officer over P.A. during riots. National Guard Compound Season one guardsman (2).png|National Guardsman ("The Dog") Season one guardsman (3).png|National Guardsman ("The Dog") Season_one_guardsman_(4) - The Dog.png|National Guardsman ("The Dog") Season one guardsman (5) - The Dog.png|National Guardsman ("The Dog") Guardswoman (Not Fade Away).png|National Guardswoman ("Not Fade Away") Season one guardsman (4).png|National Guardsman ("Not Fade Away") Season one private scott.png|Scott ("Not Fade Away") Guardswoman (Toni French).png|Toni French as McElroy ("The Dog"-"Cobalt") Season one guardsman (5).png|National Guardsman ("Cobalt") Season one private vrakking.png|Vrakking ("Cobalt") Season one guardsman (6).png National Guardsman ("Cobalt") Season one guardsman (7).png National Guardsman ("Cobalt") Season one guardsman (8).png National Guardsman ("Cobalt") Season one quarantined citizen (1).png|Quarantined Citizen ("Cobalt") Season one quarantined citizen (2).png|Quarantined Citizen ("Cobalt") Season one quarantined citizen (3).png|Quarantined Citizen ("Cobalt") Season one quarantined citizen (4).png|Quarantined Citizen ("Cobalt") ;Speaking Roles *"Folks, get back inside." - said by an unseen soldier. *"We will come to you." - said by an unseen soldier. *"Bravo two, bravo two." - said by a soldier on radio. Valle de Guadalupe, Baja California In the village of Valle de Guadalupe, there are various background survivors belonging to two factions: the Abigail vineyard and the local church. Abigail Vineyard Season two abigail servant (1).png Season two abigail servant (2).png Season two abigail servant (3).png Season two abigail servant (4).png Season two abigail servant (5).png Season two abigail servant (6).png Season two abigail servant (7).png Season two abigail servant (8).png Season two abigail servant (9).png Season two abigail servant (10).png Season two abigail servant (11).png Season two abigail servant (12).png Season two abigail servant (13).png Season two abigail servant (14).png Season two abigail servant (15).png Church Parishioners :See also: Priest and Choir Boy Season two choir boy (2).png Season two choir boy (3).png Season two choir boy (4).png Season two choir boy (5).png Season two choir boy (6).png Season two choir boy (7).png Season two rosarito resident (1).png Season two rosarito resident (2).png Season two rosarito resident (3).png Season two rosarito resident (4).png Season two rosarito resident (5).png Season two rosarito resident (6).png Season two rosarito resident (7).png Season two rosarito resident (8).png Season two rosarito resident (9).png Season two rosarito resident (10).png Season two rosarito resident (11).png Season two rosarito resident (12).png Season two rosarito resident (13).png Season two rosarito resident (14).png Season two rosarito resident (15).png Season two rosarito resident (16).png Season two rosarito resident (17).png Season two rosarito resident (18).png Season two rosarito resident (19).png Season two rosarito resident (20).png|Michael T. Brady La Colonia See also: Background Survivors (Fear)/La Colonia Los Hermanos Season two marco's sister.png|Marco's Sister ''See also: 2x12 Thug1 (Los Muertos).png|Sean Rosales Thug2 (Los Muertos).png Thug3 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x15'' Thug4 (Los Muertos).png|''See also: 2x15'' Thug5 (Los Muertos).png Thug6 (Los Muertos).png Thug7 (Los Muertos).png Thug8 (Los Muertos).png Thug9 (Los Muertos).png Thug10 (Los Muertos).png Junkie1 (Los Muertos).png Junkie2 (Los Muertos).png Junkie3 (Los Muertos).png Junkie4 (Los Muertos).png Junkie5 (Los Muertos).png Thug1 (Pillar of Salt).png Thug2 (Pillar of Salt).png|''See also: 2x15'' Relative1 (Wrath).png Relative2 (Wrath).png Relative3 (Wrath).png Relative4 (Wrath).png Relative5 (Wrath).png Relative6 (Wrath).png Relative7 (Wrath).png Relative9 (Wrath).png Thug4 (North).png|''See also: 2x15'' Thug5 (North).png|''See also: 2x15'' Thug9 (North).png Thug11 (North).png Thug12 (North).png Thug13 (North).png Thug14 (North).png Thug15 (North).png Thug16 (North).png Thug17 (North).png Thug18 (North).png Thug19 (North).png Thug20 (North).png Thug2 (North).png|Edwin Garcia II See also: 2x15 Los Hermanos 2 (North).PNG Los Hermanos 3 (North).PNG Los Hermanos 4 (North).PNG Rosarito Beach Hotel At least eleven survivors make up the main group residing at the hotel, along with Ilene, Oscar, Andrés, Elena, and Hector. At least four of the survivors were seen at the wedding in "Do Not Disturb", including one of the bridesmaids. The majority of the extras are recurring with a few who have only appeared once. Wedding Survivors Guest8 (Pablo & Jessica).png|''See also: 2x10, 2x10'' Guest1 (Pablo & Jessica).png|Ryan McClurkin See also: 2x11, 2x12, 2x15 Guest16 (Do Not Disturb).png|''See also: 2x11, 2x12'' Guest3a (Pablo & Jessica).png|''See also: 2x11'' Guest1b (North).png|''See also: 2x11, 2x11, 2x12, 2x12, 2x15, 2x15'' Guest5a (Pablo & Jessica).png|''See also: 2x11'' Guest6a (Pablo & Jessica).png|''See also: 2x10, 2x11, 2x12, 2x15'' Guest7a (Pablo & Jessica).png|''See also: 2x11'' Bridesmaid2 (Do Not Disturb).png|''See also: 2x11'' Guest2 (Pillar of Salt).png Guest4 (North).png Guest6 (North).png Hotel Refugees Refugee2 (Date of Death).png Refugee3 (Date of Death).png|''See also 2x13'' Refugee4 (Date of Death).png Refugee6 (Date of Death).png Refugee8 (Date of Death).png Refugee9 (Date of Death).png Refugee13 (Date of Death).png Refugee14 (Date of Death).png Refugee15 (Date of Death).png Refugee16 (Date of Death).png Refugee17 (Date of Death).png|''See also 2x15'' Refugee18 (Date of Death).png Refugee20 (Date of Death).png Refugee22 (Date of Death).png Refugee23 (Date of Death).png Refugee24 (Date of Death).png Refugee25 (Date of Death).png|''See also 2x14'' Refugee26 (Date of Death).png|''See also 2x15'' Refugee27 (Date of Death).png Refugee28 (Date of Death).png Refugee30 (Date of Death).png Refugee1 (Wrath).png Refugee2 (Wrath).png Refugee3 (Wrath).png|''See also 2x13'' Refugee4 (Wrath).png Refugee5 (Wrath).png|''See also 2x13'' Refugee6 (Wrath).png Refugee7 (Wrath).png Refugee8 (Wrath).png Refugee9a (Wrath).png|Jesse Jacobs See also: 2x14 Refugee10 (Wrath).png Refugee12a (Wrath).png|''See also 2x13, 2x13, 2x14'' Refugee13 (Wrath).png Refugee14 (Wrath).png Refugee15a (Wrath).png|''See also: 2x14'' Refugee17 (Wrath).png Refugee1 (North).png Refugee2 (North).png Refugee3 (North).png Refugee4 (North).png Refugee5 (North).png Refugee7 (North).png Hotel 6 (S3).png|Refugee Hotel 7 (S3).png|Refugee Wedding Party The following are the guests who attended Oscar and Jessica's wedding in "Do Not Disturb". Most of these guests were killed when Elena locked them in the ballroom or eventually escaped and fled for the United States-Mexico Border. At least four of the wedding guests from "Do Not Disturb" survived and are a part of the main group as seen in "Pablo & Jessica". :See also: Mrs. Diaz Bridesmaid1 (Do Not Disturb).png|Bridesmaid Bridesmaid3 (Do Not Disturb).png|Bridesmaid Guest1 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest2 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest3 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest4 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest6 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest7 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest8 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest9 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest10 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest11 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest12 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest13 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest14 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest15 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest17 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest18 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest19 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest20 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest21 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest22 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest23 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest24 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest25 (Do Not Disturb).png Guest26 (Do Not Disturb).png Broke Jaw Ranch :Main article: Background Survivors (Fear)/Broke Jaw Ranch Black Hat Reservation The Black Hat Reservation is home to dozens of Native Americans. Most, if not all, reside at the Black Hat Cafe, a diner and motel on the highway near the United States-Mexico border. As of This Land Is Your Land, all of the Natives are officially declared deceased due to the horde at Broke Jaw Ranch. season three marta.png|''See also: Marta'' season three jose.png|''See also: José'' season three john hogan.png|''See also: John Hogan'' Native6 (The Diviner).png|''See also: 3x10'' Native1 (Brother's Keeper).png|''See also: 3x07, 3x09, 3x10, 3x13'' Native11 (The Unveiling).png|''See also: 3x07'' Native9 (The Unveiling).png|''See also: 3x07'' Native2 (Brother's Keeper).png|''See also: 3x09, ''3x13 Native3 (Brother's Keeper).png|''See also: 3x10, ''3x13 Native5 (Brother's Keeper).png|Renata See also: 3x10 Native9 (This Land).png|Rafa Native11 (This Land).png|Hope Dominguez Native8 (Brother's Keeper).png|''See also: 3x10, ''3x13 Native12 (Brother's Keeper).png|''See also: 3x10'' Native15 (This Land).png|Satas See also: 3x07, 3x10, 3x12 Native6 (Brother's Keeper).png|''See also: 3x13'' Native11 (The Diviner).png Native12 (The Diviner).png Native4 (Brother's Keeper).png|''See also: 3x13'' Native7 (Brother's Keeper).png|''See also: 3x13'' Native11 (Brother's Keeper).png|''See also: 3x13'' Native1 (The Diviner).png|''See also: 3x07'' Native2 (The Diviner).png Native3 (The Diviner).png|''See also: 3x13'' Native5 (The Diviner).png|''See also: 3x13'' Native9 (The Diviner).png Native10 (The Diviner).png Native16 (The Diviner).png Native19 (The Diviner).png Native20 (The Diviner).png Native21 (The Diviner).png|''See also: 3x13'' Native1 (Minotaur).png Native2 (Minotaur).png Native3 (Minotaur).png Native4 (Minotaur).png Native5 (Minotaur).png Native6 (Minotaur).png Native7 (Minotaur).png Native10 (Minotaur).png Native11 (Minotaur).png Native1 (The Unveiling).png|''(Deceased)'' Native2 (The Unveiling).png|''(Deceased)'' Native3 (The Unveiling).png|''(Deceased)'' Native4 (The Unveiling).png|''(Deceased)'' Native5 (The Unveiling).png Native6 (The Unveiling).png|''See also: 3x10'' Native7 (The Unveiling).png|''See also: 3x12'' Native10 (The Unveiling).png Native12 (The Unveiling).png Native13 (The Unveiling).png|''See also: 3x12, ''3x13 Native10 (Brother's Keeper).png|''See also: 3x07, ''3x13 Native15 (The Unveiling).png Native16 (The Unveiling).png Native17 (The Unveiling).png Native18 (The Unveiling).png Native19 (The Unveiling).png Native20 (The Unveiling).png Native6 (This Land).png|''See also: 3x07'' Native23 (The Unveiling).png Native19 (This Land).png|''See also: 3x07'' Native22 (This Land).png|Jennifer Elizabeth See also:3x13" Ranch31 (This Land).png|Thekla Hutyrova El Bazar El Bazar is a trading post established in Mexicali, survivors around the area pay to enter in order to trade with vendors. More than 108 different extras were used for this location. season three johnny.png|''See also: Johnny Bazaar1 (The Diviner).png Bazaar2 (The Diviner).png Bazaar3 (The Diviner).png Bazaar4 (The Diviner).png Bazaar5 (The Diviner).png Bazaar6 (The Diviner).png Bazaar7 (The Diviner).png Bazaar8 (The Diviner).png Bazaar9 (The Diviner).png Bazaar10 (The Diviner).png Bazaar11 (The Diviner).png Bazaar12 (The Diviner).png Bazaar13 (The Diviner).png Bazaar14 (The Diviner).png Bazaar15 (The Diviner).png Bazaar16 (The Diviner).png Bazaar17 (The Diviner).png Bazaar18 (The Diviner).png Bazaar19 (The Diviner).png Bazaar20 (The Diviner).png Bazaar21 (The Diviner).png Bazaar22 (The Diviner).png Bazaar9 (El Matadero).png|''See also: 3x10'' Bazaar25 (The Diviner).png Bazaar26 (The Diviner).png Bazaar27 (The Diviner).png Bazaar28 (The Diviner).png Bazaar29 (The Diviner).png Bazaar30 (The Diviner).png Bazaar31 (The Diviner).png Bazaar32 (The Diviner).png Bazaar33 (The Diviner).png Bazaar34 (The Diviner).png Bazaar35 (The Diviner).png|''See also: 3x14'' Bazaar36 (The Diviner).png Bazaar37 (The Diviner).png Bazaar38 (The Diviner).png Bazaar39 (The Diviner).png Bazaar40 (The Diviner).png|''See also: 3x14'' Bazaar41 (The Diviner).png Bazaar42 (The Diviner).png Bazaar43 (The Diviner).png Bazaar44 (The Diviner).png Bazaar45 (The Diviner).png|''See also: 3x14'' Bazaar46 (The Diviner).png Bazaar47 (The Diviner).png Bazaar48 (The Diviner).png Bazaar49 (The Diviner).png|''See also: 3x14'' Bazaar50 (The Diviner).png Bazaar51 (The Diviner).png Bazaar52 (The Diviner).png Bazaar53 (The Diviner).png Bazaar54 (The Diviner).png Bazaar55 (The Diviner).png Bazaar56 (The Diviner).png Bazaar57 (The Diviner).png Bazaar58 (The Diviner).png|''See also: 3x14'' Bazaar59 (The Diviner).png Bazaar60 (The Diviner).png Bazaar61 (The Diviner).png Bazaar62 (The Diviner).png Bazaar63 (The Diviner).png Bazaar64 (The Diviner).png Bazaar65 (The Diviner).png Bazaar66 (The Diviner).png Bazaar18 (El Matadero).png|''See also: 3x10'' Bazaar68 (The Diviner).png Bazaar69 (The Diviner).png Bazaar70 (The Diviner).png Bazaar71 (The Diviner).png Bazaar72 (The Diviner).png Bazaar73 (The Diviner).png Bazaar74 (The Diviner).png Bazaar75 (The Diviner).png|''See also: 3x14'' Bazaar76 (The Diviner).png Bazaar77 (The Diviner).png Bazaar78 (The Diviner).png Bazaar79 (The Diviner).png Bazaar80 (The Diviner).png Bazaar82 (The Diviner).png Bazaar1 (El Matadero).png|''See also: 3x10'' Bazaar84 (The Diviner).png Bazaar85 (The Diviner).png|''See also: 3x14'' Bazaar86 (The Diviner).png Bazaar87 (The Diviner).png Bazaar88 (The Diviner).png Bazaar26 (El Matadero).png|''See also: 3x10'' Bazaar90 (The Diviner).png Bazaar91 (The Diviner).png|''See also: 3x14'' Bazaar92 (The Diviner).png|''See also: 3x14'' Bazaar93 (The Diviner).png Bazaar94 (The Diviner).png Bazaar95 (The Diviner).png Bazaar97 (The Diviner).png Bazaar98 (The Diviner).png Bazaar99 (The Diviner).png Bazaar100 (The Diviner).png Bazaar101 (The Diviner).png Bazaar102 (The Diviner).png Bazaar103 (The Diviner).png| Bazaar104 (The Diviner).png Bazaar105 (The Diviner).png Bazaar106 (The Diviner).png Bazaar108 (The Diviner).png Bazaar2 (El Matadero).png Bazaar3 (El Matadero).png Bazaar4 (El Matadero).png Bazaar5 (El Matadero).png Bazaar6 (El Matadero).png Bazaar7 (El Matadero).png Bazaar8 (El Matadero).png Bazaar10 (El Matadero).png Bazaar12 (El Matadero).png Bazaar13 (El Matadero).png Bazaar14 (El Matadero).png Bazaar15 (El Matadero).png Gonzalez Dam A few workers and guards still reside at the Gonzalez Dam. Extra5 (100).png|''(Deceased)'' See also: 3x03 Bodyguard 1 Guard2 (TEOTWAWKI).png Extra1 (La Serpiente).png|Chris McLaughlin Extra2 (La Serpiente).png Extra3 (La Serpiente).png Extra4 (La Serpiente).png Extra5 (La Serpiente).png Extra6 (La Serpiente).png Extra7 (La Serpiente).png Northwestern Baja California Various survivors continue to seek in the northwestern region of Baja California and the border, including many people still living within the city of Tijuana. Many of these people continue to hide out in their homes and are desperate for water. Extra1 (100).png Extra2 (100).png Extra3 (100).png Extra4 (100).png Extra2 (TEOTWAWKI).png Extra3 (TEOTWAWKI).png Extra1 (Minotaur).png Extra2 (Minotaur).png Extra3 (Minotaur).png|''See also: 3x11'' Extra4 (Minotaur).png Extra5 (Minotaur).png Extra6 (Minotaur).png Extra7 (Minotaur).png Extra8 (Minotaur).png Extra9 (Minotaur).png|''See also: 3x11'' Extra10 (Minotaur).png Extra11 (Minotaur).png Extra12 (Minotaur).png Extra13 (Minotaur).png Extra14 (Minotaur).png Extra15 (Minotaur).png Extra16 (Minotaur).png Extra17 (Minotaur).png Extra18 (Minotaur).png Extra19 (Minotaur).png Extra20 (Minotaur).png Extra21 (Minotaur).png Extra22 (Minotaur).png|''See also: 3x11'' Extra23 (Minotaur).png Extra24 (Minotaur).png Extra25 (Minotaur).png|''See also: 3x03'' Extra26 (Minotaur).png Extra27 (Minotaur).png|''See also: 3x10 (Later appears at El Bazar)'' Extra28 (Minotaur).png Extra29 (Minotaur).png Extra30 (Minotaur).png Extra31 (Minotaur).png Extra32 (Minotaur).png Extra33 (Minotaur).png Extra34 (Minotaur).png Extra35 (Minotaur).png Extra36 (Minotaur).png Extra37 (Minotaur).png Extra38 (Minotaur).png Extra39 (Minotaur).png Extra40 (Minotaur).png|''See also: 3x11'' Extra41 (Minotaur).png Extra42 (Minotaur).png Extra8 (La Serpiente).png Extra12 (La Serpiente).png GD Citizen 1.png GD Citizen 2.png Border Guard (Passage).png Border Guard 2 (Passage).png|Craig Johnson Dell Diamond See also: Background Survivors (Fear)/Dell Diamond The Vultures See also: Background Survivors (Fear)/The Vultures Annie's Group See also: Background Survivors (Fear)/Annie's Group Logan's Crew See also: Background Survivors (Fear)/Logan's Crew The Caravan See also: Background Survivors (Fear)/The Caravan Virginia's Pioneers ''See also: Background Survivors (Fear)/Virginia's Pioneers '' References Category:Background Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters